A lapse from Grace
by rosie's chickenwing
Summary: HI :) This is my first published story ever so please give it a chance. It's kind of AU. Snape survives and is visited by an old friend. I'm horrible at summaries so just read. Rated T for language and who knows what'll happen later on... I appreciate every review :) thx Everything belongs to JKR. I own nothing.
1. A visit from Grace

Harry Potter sat next to Snape's bed. He held onto his hand for dear life. The healers had just told him that chances were slim for Severus' survival. Snape might not have been his favourite teacher but Potter couldn't care less. The sacrifices this man has made for his sake were unimaginable.

Snape had been lying in St. Mungos for well over a month. His condition had improved but yesterday it had changed drastically. The healers couldn't explain and Harry was desperate. He didn't know what to do. He tried talking to Snape but nothing. He tried the 'vulnera senantur' incantation but nothing happened. The situation seemed hexed. On second thought perhaps it was just that, hexed. Harry checked for spells, curses or hexes upon Snape and the whole room but found nothing. He sighed. Just as Harry meant to call for a healer to ask about Snape's health for the umpteenth time the door burst open.

A woman with short blonde hair in a frock coat akin to a pirate's coat entered the room. She set her eyes on Snape's bed. Ignoring Harry by his side, she started yelling.

"Severus Tobias Snape, you blithering idiot! How many times have you been trying to get out of my birthday celebration and succeeded?" Harry thought Snape had winced but thought nothing of it. He was too shocked by this strange woman who had appeared out of nowhere. "One should think after Dumbledore's death and the fall of the Dark Lord that you would drop the charade. Apparently I was the only one who thought so." Harry blinked. She realized that Snape was lying here about to die and she kept screaming like a banshee.

"How dare you? How dare you pretend to be dying with that boy sitting next to you. If you think I'll believe this nonsense you are very wrong indeed." Harry stared at her and ducked. What the heck was happening?

The woman looked at him and back to Snape. She took a step closer to his bed, her eyes slowly forming into slits., you will really need a healer to put the pieces that'll remain of you back together.", she threatened.

Harry looked at Snape and noticed him moving his jaw. He couldn't believe his eyes. Snape pretending to be in a life-threatening situation with Harry himself holding his hand? Now that seemed as though it was something the man wouldn't allow to happen to him. His old Potion's Master never ceased to amaze him.

"Open your eyes now.", the woman hissed through gritted teeth. She sounded even harsher than when he, when he was angry with a whole class of Gryffindors. But this was just too much. Harry slowly stood up and took a step in her direction.

"Madam, I'm very sorry to disappoint you but I don't think that Prof- Severus will open his eyes now." She turned to look at Harry when a faint voice started to speak.

"Leave it, Potter! She's a hopeless case. I have been trying for twenty years to get her to shut up.", Snape whispered.

"Back from the death, are you now Severus?"

Harry blinked. Had Snape really just pretended to be on the verge of death? That seemed so unlike him.

"Don't make the mistake of thinking, that just because you have suddenly found your voice again, that I will be sitting on your bedside and be crying like a baby because you deemed me worthy to speak to. I am still very angry at you. I realize that that bloody snake got you but I don't understand how you are incapable of writing with a neck injury."

"Grace, would you please stop raising your voice like that?", Snape asked and sat up in his bed. Harry looked at the woman in question and kept the smile trying to escape his lips in cheek. Snape had just called the woman by her given name which seemed as unfitting for her as could only be. Harry's opinion of this woman up to this point was that he thought her to be more on the practical side of life. Around her eyes and mouth he made out small wrinkles that supposedly came from smiling and laughing. Her dark eyes were focused on Snape and her hair was a mess. He supposed her hair was supposed to be like that for it seemed gelled. Harry pushed a hand through his own hair, as he continued to analyse this strange woman. From the way they were talking to each other she seemed to be a friend of Snape's. How could she? She wore baggy trousers underneath her frock coat. She held a tricorn in one hand that Harry hadn't noticed before. The pirate-like look seemed almost complete. Just as he started to wonder whether she had a wooden leg she spoke up again.

"I wouldn't have had a reason to yell at you if you were not such a bloody bollix. How much of a gobshite does one have to be to not even write his own alter ego?" After this outburst it was obvious that she came from Ireland. No one except the Irish Healer around swore like that and that quite regularly.

"Do you want me to apologise?"

"What good would that do me if you don't mean it?"

"I wouldn't mean it. I just meant to be courteous?"

"You and courteous, my arse! What feckin eejit would blackmail the Healers into making this poor boy and every one else around you for that matter believing that you were about to die?"

Snape attempted to say something but she shushed him.

"I'm not finished yet. Who would do all that only to not attend my blasted party? How far would you have gone?" She now waited for an answer. Harry nervously looked at Snape. He remembered the last time Hermione had looked at him that way. It was a bad day. A very bad day,

"I do have to admit that I played with the idea of faking my own death for I would finally divest myself of Potter but originally I intended to remain like so until tomorrow.", Snape told her and Harry stared at him with mouth agape. He just remembered to shut it before he looked like a fish and tried to make a dash for the door when a strong hand held him back by his shoulder.

"Did you call him Potter?", the woman named Grace asked still staring at Snape who just nodded and groaned when he remembered his injury. The woman now turned to look at him.

"You are James Potter's offspring?" As he nodded she continued. "Harry Potter -the chosen one as they call you. Well Severus you told me that he looked like James but this is just ridiculous."

Severus muttered something about the ridiculousness of her outfit but Grace ignored him. She took a closer look at Harry.

"Boy, you look exactly like you father except-"

"The eyes. I have my mother's eyes. I know."

"Just as impertinent as your father too, I see. I was about to comment on your height but now that you say it. Yes, you have your mother's eyes." She let go of Harry's shoulder and he abruptly left through the big wooden doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well, first of all thank you very much for the reviews. :) I was so happy to hear you opinions. Now, on with the story...**  
 **-**

"So, what are you still doing here, Sev?"

"I am quite obviously still in need of medical surveillance." Grace chuckled.

"This sentence seems to be a first. When did you realise that you were not able to get everything right on your own? Before or after you were bitten by that monster of a snake?"

"Do we really have to talk about this?"

"Of course not, Sev. Did you know that there are speculations in the prophet that you might be Potter's father. I think that's quite funny. Only someone as dense as Skeeter would publish such nonsense."

"Gráinne, please...", he moaned.

"Refrain from calling me that!"

"If you call me Sev I will call you by your given name."

"I could call you Tobias."

"You wouldn't."

"No. I wouldn't call you that. It reminds me too much of your horrendous father. For real, what are you still doing here? Finally tired of teaching a batch of dunderheads?"

"I was tired of that from my first day as a professor onwards. What are you doing here at all? I thought you were in Sicily."

"I was but I couldn't let you rot in this hospital." Snape disbelievingly stared at her. "I am visiting Minnie for a few weeks. She is rather shattered now that Albus is dead and that she has to rebuild Hogwarts on her own and all that."

"On her own?", Snape asked flabbergasted. "Why isn't anybody helping her?"

"I have been helping her yesterday and the day before that. I have even cancelled my party because of that. I didn't inform you of that because I knew you wouldn't be coming anyway."

"Is there still much left to do?"

"There is the entrance hall. Which was totally destroyed. The wards need to be renewed. Then the whole school grounds. Basically everything needs to be renewed. We could use some help."

"I should really get out of here."

"If you are in dire need of supervision, Severus, you had better remain here. You were after all about to die only half an hour ago.", Grace teased him.

"Call a Healer. I will be leaving now."

"Right.", she chuckled. "As if you'd be able to walk out on your own. You have been laying here for a month, Severus."

"I know my limitations. Call a Healer. I'll dress in the meantime." Grace shook her head and walked towards the door. She turned around once more just in time to see Severus' behind flashing through the slit in his hospital gown as he got up from his bed. She chuckled and went to look for a Healer.

 **-**  
 **What do you think? Let me hear about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for the delay but here goes chapter three:**

Half an hour later, Grace apparated Severus and herself to Hogwarts grounds. It took her ten minutes of this half hour to convince the Potions Master of his inability to apparate himself safely to Hogwarts. Now, she tried to support him walking but he pushed her away.

"All right Severus, but don't expect me to pick you up when you stumble or collapse." He just grumbled in response.

As they appeared to the front gate where Minerva already expected them he was panting for air. Grace only leaned against a wall and laughed at him climbing the stairs.

"I told you he is still sick, Minnie."

"I know Gráinne, but Poppy has nothing to do and is bored to her roots."

"If you brought me here, only so that Poppy could rant about my health I will apparate to Spinner's End this instant.", he panted.

"Don't be mad, Severus. You would splinch yourself. No, we didn't bring you here only for Poppy's sake. As Head of Slytherin you are requested to redo the wards with Minerva, Filius, Pomona and the new Head of Gryffindor. As you are still too weak to do just that we will rebuild your magic step by step, starting tomorrow.", Grace told a panting Snape. "Oh, and Minerva, stop calling me Gráinne."

"But it is your name, is it not?"

"Minnie, I know you wouldn't be as stupid as to believe that I chose that monstrosity of a name to be called by my entire life."

"I do know that Grace, but it is such a joy to see you get agitated and to watch your facial features turn into that grimace of a frown that could almost conquer Severus' frown and all of that just because I called you 'Grái-'"

"Stop your potty mouth this instant, Minnie!", Grace interrupted and turned to look at Severus who had seemingly recovered from his heavy breathing. "I think it will be for the best if we take our exasperated Potions Master to the hospital wing now.", Grace continued and linked arms with said man although he was trying his best to keep her off of him.

Severus and Grace used the remaining day to get settled in the castle. Well, Grace got settled. Severus was being mothered by Poppy. He threw his first tantrum at Hogwarts about an hour after his arrival. It seemed as though all the Professors and helpers that stayed at Hogwarts to rebuild the castle came simultaneously to visit him and wish him well and – of course – to pity him. Naturally, Grace didn't miss the opportunity to stand in the doorstep to Severus' room in the hospital wing and to have a good laugh at Severus' discomfort. He might have spied for the Dark Lord as well as Dumbledore but Severus lathed pity and she knew that.

When Poppy came to shoo all the (unwelcome) visitors, Grace sat down on Severus hospital bed. He stared at her in exasperation.

"What crime did I commit to have to suffer you now that all of those nuisances left?", Severus asked desperately and with his rough voice that was still damaged from the snake's attack.

"Shut it, Snape! You are to rest your voice!", Grace lectured him. Severus just rolled his eyes. He knew she was right but couldn't she leave him be for at least an hour?

"Anyway, I'm not here to instruct you on how to regain your health. I think Poppy is doing a fairly good job at that. I actually wanted to ask you something."

Severus raised THE eyebrow.

"You see, Minerva mentioned somebody. She seems to be the new head of Gryffindor. You know with Minerva being Headmistress... By the way, Minnie told me she picked her herself and talked very highly of that girl."

 _No. No. Not her..._

"I think her name started with K... no J... I don't seem to remember it.", Grace told him but seemed to be lost in thought.

 _There is still the slim chance that Minerva didn't choose bloody -_

"Granger! Right! Hermione Granger. Haven't heard of her before. She seems to be quite known around Wizarding Britain. Part of the ' Golden Trio' or something they call her. Brightest witch of her age..." Grace chuckled. The girl was said to be eighteen but there were rumours of a time-turner incident. "Is that true, Sev? Is she-"

"A bloody insolent know-it-all is what she is. She used to scheme for Potter and her bloody fiancé Weasley!", he exploded. Grace smiled. She seemed to have pushed some button there...

"You don't seem to like her, Severus. I hear she is quite nice and friendly to her fellow human beings."

"She is the model Gryffindor per se."

"Oh no!", Grace mocked him. "The big Head of Slytherin had to be at war with her just because it was supposed to be that way, right? Gryffindor against Slytherin. The everlasting struggle." Suddenly Grace abandoned that thought as something else came to her mind. "And do you want to know what else I found out?"

Severus groaned. He really didn't care...

"She passed her N.E.W.T.s just some months ago and the results were literally 'outstanding'."

"I told you she was a know-it-all.", Severus replied not surprised in the least surprised.

"You did, but I think you are just jealous."

"What a ridiculous assumption you just made. Me being jealous of Granger. Oh please... Granger of all people!" That was Grace' clue to get up and leave Severus to his nagging. She was off to help Minnie and some other Professor – no, the Flying instructor – with the Quidditch pitch. She heard rumours of that Flying instructor. It was about time she found out whether they were true or not...

 **So, what do you think? Tell me in a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all the reviewers so far. I'm happy to read your opinions and if something about the story puts you off please tell me :)**

"Gráinne, this is the last time I will say this but you are _not_ gay."

"Severus, but I am telling you, Rolanda and I would make a great couple.", Grace whispered to him at lunch. Severus had been released from the hospital wing that morning and moved back to his old private quarters at noon. Released would be the wrong verb to describe his exit. He basically insulted Madam Pomfrey, took his things and left. He now sat next to Grace at the lunch table and enjoyed his first real meal after all his hospital stays. He looked at Grace who held her fork in the hand which she used also to rest her head on. The witch stared dreamy-eyed across the table directly at Hooch who was animatedly talking to Filius Flitwick.

"Just hypothetically, you would still be a disaster.", Severus commented and took another bite of his potato mash.

"I don't get your pessimism.", Grace snapped out of her haze and stared at him. "Hooch and I would be perfect together. Did you notice her eyes? Such a great shade of yellow..."

"A woman's eyes are not everything. Grace, the witch is ancient. She's at least forty years older than you are.", Severus stated and drank some juice.

"For a _wizard_ you are quite concerned about age differences, Sev. She doesn't look a day older than fifty."

"She does, Grace. You need your eyes sharpened if you don't see that. You don't even know the Quidditch-obsessed witch, do you?"

"I... I talked to her only an hour ago and she seemed friendly, clever, strategic and perhaps slightly enthusiastic about Quidditch."

" _Slightly enthusiastic..._ Grace, that's the understatement of the century."

"But still, she's quite nice."

"Grace, you are not-"

"Gay. Yes I know, or so you have been telling me... How would you know anyway? We haven't seen each other for what? Six years?"

Severus just sighed.

"Just tell me when I start bothering you with my life! Imbecile! I would listen to your problems and chatter or whatever but you just sit here and groan!" After that outburst Grace remained silent.

Snape snarled at her and continued his lunch. This witch was just as annoying as a class of first-years.

"Grace, honey, have you met young Miss Granger already?", Minerva asked. The older witch was seated next to Grace.

"I can't say I have, Minnie. But I have heard high praises concerning the Gryffindor." As Grace was still pronouncing Gryffindor she shot Severus a funny look that left Minerva confused.

"I assume that Severus has told you of our Miss Granger."

"Well, I managed to worm some information out of him. He is quite jittery for the witch to arrive." Severus affected a laugh. Minerva looked at him in anticipation.

"Is that so, Severus? I recall Miss Granger being top in my class as well as yours."

"That is because _dear_ Miss Granger is an insufferable know-it-all, a sycophant and a teacher's pet. The swot was nuisance and don't let me get started on Potter and W-"

"Enough, Severus! Why the sudden distaste for Miss Granger?"

"I wouldn't call it 'sudden', Minerva. I merely tolerated her presence as a student."

"But she did complete Potions just as well as Defence with top scores.", Minerva argued.

"She knows the theory, Minerva. That is true. She solely memorized the textbooks. That's all she did."

"Miss Granger is an extraordinary witch and you know it."

"Of course you would think so. You spoiled her as long as she was a student here. Name one time she and Potter were legitimately punished for breaking the rules."

"It's always the same old story, Severus, isn't it? The injustice. Albus and his soft spot for Gryffindors."

Severus stared angrily at Minerva.

"I think I'd better retire to my rooms. Madam Pomfrey advised me that I still have to rest my voice and not to overexert myself. I'd appreciate your sympathy."

The two women watched him stand up and retreat from the Great Hall.

"So much controversy over Miss Granger. I sure am eager to meat her."

"She will come to Hogwarts within the next few days. Grace, don't you think we should try to calm Severus?"

"Minerva, the man is grown up already he isn't the harassed student anymore. He will have to cool down on his own terms. He would just grow more agitated if we were to go after him. I thought you knew him, Minnie?"

"Severus never lets anyone get too close. You are by far his best friend. He even listens to your banter about Hooch."

"You were eavesdropping, Minerva?", Grace retorted cheekily.

"It wasn't hard to hear you. But really Grace, the witch is obsessed with Quidditch but I am going astray. The point is that Severus appreciates your friendship. You might be pestering him and annoy him to no end but he cherishes that."

"I'm sure he does.", Grace chuckled.

"You are the one living person that knows him the best. The only other person that was nearly as close to him as you are would be Albus and Severus was _forced_ to be close to him."

"What about L-"

"Don't name her I have the feeling that Severus is eavesdropping on us right now and I wouldn't want him to be even more angry. This thing with her was just infatuation. I think he is over her or has been for some time now. And I would even go as far as to argue that your sudden appearance has to do with it."

"Minerva, you are not about to suggest that Severus is -"

"No I don't think he is enamoured with you. Yet."

Grace stared at her in shock.

"No matchmaking, Minnie. Please spare me the antics."

"I will not interfere. How did you put it? 'You are grown up already.'"

Grace didn't comment on that. She reassumed her lunch and ignored the smirking witch next to her.

 **So, what do you think? Please review, thx :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Severus?" Grace knocked on the Potions Master's door in the depth of the dungeons. "Open the bloody door! It's freezing down here although it's only the end of August."

There still was no reply from the other side of the dark wooden door.

"Come on, Severus, I know you can hear me." Still nothing.

Grace sighed. She leaned her head against the door and whispered barely audible: "Please."

Reluctantly Severus opened the door. He bid Grace welcome with a look of contempt.

"What is it that you want?", he questioned her, still wrought up.

"I don't anything but I owe you an explanation."

"You have my undivided attention.", he sneered.

"This thing about Hooch..." Grace hesitated. Severus grew impatient.

"Out with it! My quarters will be iced up if I leave that door open until you overcome your amnesic aphasia."

"No need to be mean. You could always invite me inside.", Grace retorted slightly offended.

"You wish! The last time I did that, you stayed for five days."

"Which was only because my aunt was lurking about the black lake. I just couldn't go back there. But I got sidetracked."

"You did not come by to remind me of that Behemoth you call 'aunt'? How unexpected..."

"Another one of these snide remarks and I'll take my apology and shove it up your-"

"Yes?"

"Only minutes ago, I swore to myself that I wouldn't let you provoke me. Damn it!"

"So you came to apologize?"  
"Yes."

"I'm all ears." Severus crossed his arms over his chest and assumed the most intimidating posture he could muster in his still ailing state. This demeanour would have made many – if not all – first through seventh year Gryffindors question their bravery. Even Grace faltered a bit but recovered after a rather deep breath.

"So the thing is I'm not madly in love with Hooch but You knew that already."

Severus blankly stared at her and waited for her to go on.

"I was out with Pomona, Aurora and unfortunately Trelawney. Since the former two are horrible at holding their liquor that left me with Sybill." All Severus did was raise an eyebrow. "So Sybill started on how gorgeous you were and I listened to her lionising you. She really has it bad for you. However, at some point she mentioned how hard it was to trick you into a date with her."

Severus' expression tensed visibly.

"You know me, Sev. I don't easily decline a challenge and I saw that as a challenge."

Now he openly rolled his eyes with suppressed, barely visible amusement sparkling in them.

"I know, I know... But I had tried one or... say five of Sybill's Sherries and... anyway, since Sybill didn't want me to ask you out – you know 'endangering her chances to ask you out herself' – she suggested I'd make you believe that I was gay. Reducing the chances you'd ask me out to zero. Moronic, I am aware of that but argh... I was drunk and bored."

Severus chuckled at that. It seemed as though the piratically looking witch had smothered the previously created umbrage.

"Whereas that wouldn't be as farfetched as it seems.", Grcae remarked offhandedly and earned herself a curios look from Severus. "Let's just say the six years we haven't seen each other were rather eventful."

Severus was about to say something when Grace interrupted him yet again.

"That's all I have to say for now. I suppose I'll goi now and find something useful to do.", she remarked and was about to turn on her heels when finally Severus got a chance to speak.

"Why the sudden hurriedness now that you have me interested? Do come in.", he said and gestured for her to come in.

"Are you sure?", Grace tested the waters.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't."

In his quarters...

Grace looked around the dark room. The only eyecatcher was a large dark green sofa facing the fireplace. Otherwise the living room was relatively mundane.

"You haven't changed much since the last time I was here.", Grace noticed and promptly sat down on the once regularly occupied seat on his sofa. Severus sat down next to her.

"There was no need to."

Grace looked around the room and swept her hand over the dark coffee table. "You could have dusted more periodically though."

"I expected no visitors."

"In the last six years?"

"Well..."

"By the look of things even longer. The house elves would kill to scrape that dust off the surfaces."

"It's not _that_ bad."

"You live here, I don't. I wonder why I even care.", she remarked and was swallowed up by the sofa cushions. She had always marvelled at how such a hard and stoic man as Severus had a so very soft and comfy sofa.

"Come to speak of it where do you live nowadays?", he questioned. "Apart from the brink of hell of course." At that both smirked.

"Why so palsy-walsy today? Thanks for asking though. I do still have a houseboat or should I say submarine?"

"That old derelict thing?"

"From years ago? No, I got a new one. I spent some time at Durmstrang and envied the headmaster for his ship. I decided that my boat needed... redecoration."

"More like a shipbreaking if you ask me.", Severus said while getting up to prepare some tea.

"Turns out that was just what it needed. You should have seen the Cillian's look of sheer horror as they demolished it.", Grace chuckled and followed him into the kitchen.

"Oh right, that deranged bird of yours. Where is he by the way?"

"As I left him he was proudly guarding the new ship but I suppose he now is looking for Fawkes. Does the Phoenix still reside at Hogwarts?"

"I couldn't possibly know as I spent most of the summer in St. Mungos. He was still here when I was Headmaster. Hid himself in the Forbidden Forest I presume."

As Severus prepared two cups of tea, Grace hopped on the counter and made herself comfortable. Severus eyed her critically. He knew that it would be of no use to tell her to get down. He sat on one of his kitchen chairs facing her. They waited for the water to heat.

"It seems Cillian has found him. He seems happy.", Grace said out of the blue.

"That thing really is your familiar?", Severus wondered.

"I guess. You only saw him as a chicklet, years ago. You should see him now. He's blossomed into the greatest Augurey I have ever seen."

"I think I'll have a chance to do so in the near future. I assume you'll stay at Hogwarts for the approaching term?", he asked.

"I think I will. Minerva certainly asked me countless times to do so." Severus handed her a cup and leaned against the counter next to her.

"Black tea, sugar, no milk."

"Exactly just the way you happen to like it yourself."

"Exactly.", he murmured and sipped his tea.

Back in the living room, Grace ungracefully slurped her tea. Severus watched her with annoyance. Grace set her cup down on the coffee table.

"So how have you been these last six years?", she asked lifting her legs to the couch and assuming a relaxed pose.

"Miserable. When I wasn't with the dark Lord, I was pestered by insufferable first-years.", Severus explained.

"One would assume you'd like the job you have been doing for the last 17 years." Severus was about to speak up when she continued. "But the I've known you long enough to know that your talent is wasted on eleven-year-olds."

Snape leaned back in the armchair he occupied. He sat close to the fire that was crackling in the fireplace. He looked at his visitor and lost himself in his thoughts for a second. As annoying as Gráinne could be, it was good too have her back. But his musings didn't last long as he waas ripped back into the real world by an irritated voice calling out to him.

"Sleepyhead? Come back to the living will you? In case you didn't know, it's very rude to daydream when someone is talking to you."

Severus smiled the first genuine smile in almost half a decade and closed his eyes. Good to have her back, indeed.

 **Sorry for the long wait. It's just school and all that nonsense... Anyway, I'm super happy when I receive reviews ;D**


End file.
